The Past Cannot Be Changed
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: Some Things Are Better Left Un-Said.   I swam foward as the small body sunk deepr within the current. "No!" my mind screamed. But it was too late. He was gone. Just like that. Would life ever be the same without him?
1. Chapter 1

~~~Anhagas POV~~~

Gently lifting my paws I felt the cool air blow through my pelt. "Anhaga!" A shrill voice called. Turning my head toward the sound of the voice, I pricked my ears. "I'm coming mother." I groaned and rushed off to meet her by the stream.

"Wash up." She glanced toward the sparkling water. Rolling my eyes I sat down next to the stream and licked my paw and ran it over my ear. "Hello brother." A small brown tom circled around his mothers paws. "Morning Bracken." I replied and smiled.

"Acelan come on! Hurry up." A small black kitten toppled out of the weeds that lined the stream. "Good morning Anhaga." She dipped her head and peered back at the weeds.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your tail in a knot." Acelan stepped out behind Algera, his eyebrows drooped. "Didn't get any sleep last night?" I joked and licked the top of his head. "Hey, hey cut it out." He hissed and squirmed away from me. Chuckling I watched as he slowly began to groom his own fur.

"Where is father?" Algera whispered and looked around wildly. "He is out hunting." Mother lied to her. "Oh." She looked down at her paws. "I will be back soon." I spoke up and stalked off into the undergrowth once again.

~~~No Cats POV~~~

Crouching he slid along the forest floor toward a plump mouse nibbling on a seed. Hissing he leapt into the air and came down on top of the small creature. Letting out a small squeak it went limp in his paws. Smiling he picked it up in his jaws, careful not to drop it he made his way slowly through the winding forest back to the camp.

"Mouse!" Acelan came tearing across from the small den that he shared with his siblings. Placing it down Acelan, Bracken and Algera gathering around the mouse and began to eat. "Where did you find such a mouse?" his mother came and sat next to Anhaga. "Scuffling around in the dead leaves for seeds." Anhaga answered and turned his ears to the sound of a crackling twig.

~~~Anhagas POV~~~

"Smoke." Acelan whispered as a waft of warm air blew to his nostrils. Just as he said that the forest around them seemed to come alive. Flames danced and shimmered, catching from tree to tree. "Anhaga grab Algera and swim across the river." Mother barked orders at me as I scooped up a stunned Algera and herded Bracken toward the water with her tail.

"Anhaga I'm scared." She whimpered. "Everything is gonna be ok." I panted as I set her down on the other side of the river. "You promise?" her green eyes glistened up at me, full of fear. "No." I whispered. "No, Algera I cannot promise you that everything will always work out." I bit back as she began to softly whimper. "Oh no Algera Mother will be right over with Acelan and Bracken." I breathed and wrapped my tail protectively around her shivering body.

Looking out across the wide stream I searched desperately for mothers head. "Where is she?" Algera begged and stood beside my paws. Then her head broke through the water's surface with Acelan clenched tightly in her jaws. A smaller figure bobbed next to her. _Bracken! _My mind raced as the two slowly paddled toward the shore. Turning to Algera I looked into her eyes. "Stay here." I hissed before jumping into the icy water once again.

"Anhaga!" Algera yowled as the water rushed above my head. _Oh dear StarCats! _I begged as the water churned around me, pulling me further down. Something brushed against my pelt. Opening my eyes, water instantly stung them. Ignoring it I stared down into the darkness that was under me. "Bracken." I whispered as small bubbles rose. "Bracken!" I yowled and quickly began to thrash under the water.

I starry figure appeared to me and the burning in my eyes stopped. "Let him go, he will be ok." She spoke gently. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am your mothers sister and I promise your brother will be well cared for." Her eyes were soft and promising. "Where are you taking him?" I begged helplessly. "To Starclan." She whispered than vanished. Pain quickly returned to my eyes and I gasped for air.

"Anhaga where are you?" Algera was calling from the shore where she stood with mother and Acelan. I was to out of breath to answer her. I slowly paddled to the water's edge than collapsed at her feet. "Bracken…couldn't reach him…drown..." My voice stuttered then trailed off. "Bracken." I heard Algera breath. "Not him." She drew her head against her chest and clenched the ground with her claws.

"Everything is gonna be just fine I promise." Acelan tried his best to comfort his sister. "It will all be better soon." He whispered and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh, my sweet Bracken it was not your time." Mother looked out over the still water. All I could do was lie and look up at them. "It's my fault he died. I should have dived in after him." Pain gripped my heart like the claws of an enemy. "It was not your fault. Don't you ever let someone tell you differently." Mother prompted sternly.

Getting to my feet shakily a twig cracked in the distance and Mother drew in a sharp breath and glared up at a tom towering in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

~Anhagas POV~

"Fools." The cold, harsh voice whipped through the air like shards of glass. Glancing up I came to look at a battle scarred tom. "Where is Bracken?" His tone softened a little as he looked around. "He drowned when a fire came and forced us to swim across the river." Mother answered, her chin rose and her eyes gazing straight ahead. "How could you let him die!" his words were harsh as he lunged at Mother.

I squeezed my eyes shut, begging to just block it all out. A yowl sounded and I peaked open and saw Mother limping away and Algera had a terrified look on her face as she buried into Acelan. "You two!" The tom glared down at the two trembling kits. "Why didn't you do anything to help?" He drew his face right up close to Acelans. "We…we…we couldn't do anything the current was to strong." Acelan hissed in defense. "Acelan didn't do anything wrong!" I stepped forward ready to fight him. Narrowing my eyes I bunched my shoulders.

"Son" He hissed and drew his claws out and into the ground. "Mousebrain." I hissed back at him. "That is no way to treat your father, now is it?" he mocked and drew is paw up and slashed me across my side. I yowled in pain and bit back another snide comment. "Now go find another home I'm going back to the alley." He muttered and turned away. Acelan muttered something I didn't hear, but Father did. He turned on him as fast as lightning and slashed his rib cage as blood pooled out around his paws.

"Acelan!" I yowled and ran to his side. Storm (Mother) ran to meet me at Acelans side, her eyes gazed as Stone (Father) strolled out of the clearing. "Get moss!" she hissed orders at me. I dashed off to find some, skidding to a halt as a large amount that climbed up the trunk of a tree. Digging my claws into it a grabbed a pawful and sprinted back to Acelan.

I pressed down hard on his wound as Algera sat hiding behind Storm's leg. "Is he gonna be ok?" she whimpered. "Yes." I muttered and wrapped cobwebs around his stomach and pressed my forehead against him. Algera was about to say something else but Mother shooed her away and they left me and Acelan alone. "Please!" I begged. "Please, don't leave me. I lost one brother today; I can't bear to lose you to." A small whimper escaped his lips.

"Oh please, please, please." I wept into his fur. I wrapped my body protectively, around him as night came.

Morning brought nothing but sorrow. Acelan had worsened and was now shaking violently. I stay curled around him for more than half the day, but soon grew hungry and got up. I made my hunting trip shorter than usual and soon found myself rushing back to Acelan who lay in the weeds where I had placed him. I smiled as I noticed he had stopped shaking; I nuzzled his back and lay back down beside him. "Anhaga? Is that you?" his meow was weak and barely able to be heard.

"Yes." I whispered as tears brimmed my eyes. "Am I gonna live?" he opened his eyes and stared up at me. "Yes, I promise you will live." I answered back and a tear fell and stained the dirt. "Good." He sighed and let his head rest on his paws. A smile creased the side of my mouth as I sat down and looked out over the river.

Days passed and Acelan began to get better and actually walked around and began eating on his own again. He still limped a little but he was growing stronger everyday and it brought happiness to my Mothers weary eyes. Even Algera seemed brightened by Acelans changed mood.

Months passed with no word from Stone, I liked it when he didn't come by. He only brought trouble. Then one day he did come with another cat.

She was a young female, about my age and in heat by her smell. Stone curled his lips up in an evil smile and looked over at me and with a flick of his tail signaled for the she-cat to go over to me. She circled me, staring into my eyes. I tried to ignore her as I walked and stood in front of Acelan and Algera. "What are you doing here?" My words wiped through the wind and seemed to cut through him. "Can't a father come see his family?" His usual sarcastic voice meowed.

"They can. If they are considered family. Which you are not, so I suggest you leave." He raised his head and gave a curt nod and turned around, beckoning the she-cat to follow him. Then he whispered into his shoulder. "I am leaving but mark my word Anhaga I will be back!" his words sent a shiver down my back, but I stared straight ahead until he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Ok Sorry For Taking Forever For An Update I've Been Really Busy Lately But I Hope U Like It 3

* * *

~Anhagas POV~

_Would he be back? If he did come back, when would it be? What would he do when he found us again? _Questions whirled in my head like the leaves in autumn. "Anhaga, is everything alright?" I looked up to see mothers dainty figure, her once glossy coat was now forever scarred by the deep slash down her side. "No." I simply said and turned away, I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes.

Moments passed and she soon gave in and walked away toward Acelan and Algera, who were entertaining themselves by pouncing on dead leaves. A smile creased my lips and I looked out across the water. Small ripples passed across the quiet water as bugs bounced off the top of the water, teasing the fish that swam beneath the current.

Sighing, I stiffly got to my paws and walked off into the woods. "Brother!" Algera's voice broke the silence that loomed over me like a storm cloud. "Yes Algera?" I called back. Soon the pitter patter of small paws sounded in my ears and Algera came rushing through the weeds. "Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes full of worry. I smiled, knowing she still cared. "I'm going on a walk, would you like to come?" Her face brightened and she fell in step beside me.

"I was thinking." I paused as she looked up at me. "I was thinking, that maybe we should leave this place and move out, away from the river, away from 'dad'" I looked at her, she thought about it for a while then nodded. "I agree I don't want to live near him anymore." "Who?" I asked. Her body suddenly became saddened and seemed to grow heavier with every step she took. "Bracken, I can feel his presence around me, when I eat, sleep, play. He is still with us, I know it." Her deep statement made me stop and think about it.

"We will leave next week then." I decided and kept walking. She looked after me, stunned at first, then ran to catch up with me.

"Where do you plan to go?" Mother had become furious when I told her about my decision. "I don't know, not here!" I hissed back at her. She narrowed her eyes and let out an angry breath. "If you're not coming then me Algera and Acelan will go." I paused for a minute. "I care if dad comes back to hurt them. If you don't then I guess just don't come looking for us." I spat out at her. A hurt expression crossed her face and I stormed away.

"What about Mother?" Acelan asked as he hurried to keep up with my rushed pace. "She is staying behind." I muttered. Algera stopped in her tracks. "What!" she exclaimed, tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't worry; we will always be a family." I promised her. "Not without Mother!" she protested. I knew she was right but I would never admit it. "If you want dad to come back and kill you then go stay with her, but I'm leaving!" I shouted at them. Acelan stood to face me, he was half my height but he stood his ground. "Are you coming or not?" I challenged him. "I'm coming, but not without Mother." His voice rough with certainty. I sighed, "Well I know I can't force you. So if you would like, go back with Mother."

A smirk crossed his face as he retreated to where Algera stood, ready to go home. "Well, let's go then." I muttered and led the way through the woods.

"Your back!" Mothers startled away from where she had sat staring into the water. "Yeah, Algera and Acelan didn't want to leave without you." I mumbled and stumbled off to my nest by the water and flopped down into it and soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sun rising, setting an array of splashing colors across the still water. I slowly got to my paws and stretched, extending my claws and opened my mouth and stifled out a yawn.

The mist set heavily across the river, the sun just peeking over the tree tops. "Morning." A soft meow was heard behind me. Glancing to the left I saw a small snow white she-cat sitting on a stepping stone.

Sitting up straighter I looked her over, "who are you?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. "My name is Luna." She purred, running her slender tail under my chin. "Where did you come from?" I asked as I drew my head away from her tail. "Wow, you sure like to ask questions don't you?" she smirked.

"Just curious is all." I replied, innocently. "I came from across the river." She pointed with her tail to a rundown looking shed. I nodded. "Then why are you here?" I asked another question. "I thought I saw some cats, just curious is all." She replied with the same innocence that had trailed in my voice.

I nodded again. "Who's this?" Mothers' voice caught my attention. "This is Luna." I laid my tail on her shoulder. "Greetings." She dipped her head. Mother returned her with a curt nod as she eye balled the strange she-cat standing before her.

I passed a glance at Luna who stood with her head held high and her feet gripping the ground, ready to defend herself. The light hit her perfect coat and bounces off the ripples of the water. "Well, Luna you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Mother finally spoke. "Thank you." she whispered and gazed over at me, her blue eyes gleaming.

"How old are you?" I asked as we walked down the side of the water, letting my paw trail through the water. "Eleven moons, how old are you?" She asked as a fish flew through the air and slipped back into the water. "Twelve moons." I replied and entwined my tail with hers. She didn't pull away just smiled and moved closer to me.

"So where did you really come here?" I asked her as we settled ourselves beside the lake as the rippling mood hung over head. "Housefolk." She hissed the word. "Why did you leave?" I asked her. "A fire. It killed my sister and mother, the two people that lived there moved to an apartment that didn't allow pets so they abandon me. I escaped the remains of the house and lived in the shed for a while until I scented other cats across the river so I walked over along the shore and found you sleeping and I waited until you awoke." She told the story in one swift breath.

"Oh well you can stay with us for as long as you would like." I promised her and moved in close to her as a small breeze swept through. She shivered and I licked her ear and down her back to the base of her tail, I stopped and breathed in her sweet scent. "Stop!" She hissed. "We can't do this, we're too young." "But I love you and I want to do this." I encouraged her. "I love you too and I want to do this too, but…" her voice trailed off as I licked her stomach.

She shoved me away. "No we can't do this." Her meow was rough and certain. I looked away and trailed my paw around in the dirt. "But I love you." I whispered. She looked up at me for a moment but quickly looked away. "We can't do this. I barely know you." My heart sunk.

"I better get going." I stood up and shook my pelt. Her eyes followed me as I walked off into the forest alone, like I always was.

Moons passed like days and the cold began to set in. "It's getting cold." I announced one morning. "Yeah we should find shelter." Mother murmured as she looked up at the sky and small snowflakes showered down around her. I wanted to suggest the small barn across the river but that was a bad idea and I knew it. "I heard there is a barn beyond the city, right over the hills." Mother whispered.

"But what about Father?" I mumbled. "We will deal with him when we see him." She hissed. "Now go get Acelan and Algera." She instructed. Mumbling a faint 'yes' I walked off into the trees.

I soon found Algera sitting by the tree trunks with a pale expression across her face. "Algera time to go." I hissed at her. She didn't move. "Algera!" I shouted at her. No response. "Algera this isn't funny. Now where is Acelan?" I hissed, impatiently at her. Slowly she lifted a shaking paw and pointed out over the still water. Rolling my eyes I looked out. Blinking my heart skipped a beat as a dark figure bobbed along the surface. My mind flashed back to the day of the fire.

_"Anhaga help me!" the cry was cut off by the sound of gurgling water as the small figure sunk down. "Bracken!" my yowl barely rang out before I was tackled. "Get up you coward. Fight me! Stand up like a man!" the harsh his of my father rang in my ears. Biting my lip until I tasted blood I slowly got to my feet. "Good, good. Now fight me like a man." His face screwed up in anger. "No, I won't fight you." Hissing he lunged at me, only skimming across my pelt. "Are you to coward to fight me?" he spat. "No. I don't fight my own blood. I'm sorry." I whispered and went to turn away. "No! You will not disobey me!" he howled and his claws ripped down my side and then again across my face. I yowled in pain as he stalked away, fuming with anger. "Anhaga, save me." The voice was quieter now and not as desperate. I dove into the icy water; it stung at my cuts like fire ants across my pelt. Ignoring I dove deeper. There! Bracken's small body curled at the bottom of the pond. "Let him go." A ghostly voice whispered. Bowing my head I gave in._

Those memories brought hurt to the scars on my side and muzzle. I clenched my teeth and dove into the water once again.

~Algera's POV~

Acelan! I wanted to shout to him to be careful. It was too late he was submerged into the deep, dark water. Time ticked by and his head didn't come back up. "Anhaga! Where are you?" Fear and pain struck me like lightning, coursing through my veins.


End file.
